


The Art of Deception

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad intelligence turns a simple evaluation mission into something a little more complicated, and Sasuke finds his skills in deception put to a much harder test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Deception

**Title:** The Art of Deception  
 **Pairing:** KakaSasu  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 10,000+  
 **Contents:** Fetishes, crossdressing, shaving, student/teacher relationships, A/R (Sasuke is back in Konoha, and is currently working his way toward tokubetsu jounin), Sasuke is actually of legal age here, loooooooong pwp. I mean Looooong. Oral, fingering.  
 **Summary:** Bad intelligence turns a simple evaluation mission into something a little more complicated, and Sasuke finds his skills in deception put to a much harder test.

Sasuke had followed the directions to a tee - he had soaked his legs to soften the hair, then applied the depilatory cream in a thick layer, careful not to rub it in too roughly, and he didn't currently have any scratches or nicks on his legs. But it was tingling and burning in a maddening way, and he had no way of knowing if this was normal or not.

"Kakashi," he said, loudly enough that his superior could hear him through the door that separated the main hotel room from the small bathroom.

"Yes?" the man answered.

"Is it supposed to itch like this?"

"I must have forgotten to mention that part," Kakashi answered, voice suspiciously flat, and Sasuke could almost hear the smirk on his face.

Sasuke distracted himself for the remainder of the waiting time with fantasies of doing some serious bodily harm to Kakashi: stabbing him, strangling him, breaking some bones. Maybe just a few ribs, or his coccyx - surely Kakashi could work with a cracked tailbone. But he wrestled his violent urges down; Kakashi was his assigned sponsor for a promotion to special jounin, here to instruct, document, and assist, and although the man could be incredibly infuriating at times, it wasn't all his fault that they had received faulty intelligence.

Sasuke's job here was one of a series of trials he'd have to pass, and this one was reasonably simple - he had to infiltrate one of the mansions in this village and retrieve certain documents from the homeowner's safe.

Only, he couldn't use any jutsu. He had to do the entire thing with only his stealth, his wits and his acting ability. And that wouldn't have been so bad, if the hedonistic nobleman had a weakness for the company of teenaged boys, as they had been led to believe.

Unfortunately, his weakness lie in the other sex. How the sources had gotten _that_ mixed up, Sasuke had no idea. But luckily, Kakashi did have some experience in this from his early days in the force.

When the fifteen minutes were finally up and the burning cream wiped and rinsed off his legs, Sasuke still withheld from scratching - his skin felt too sensitive now, like his nails would draw blood at the lightest scratch. Bloody weals would defeat the whole purpose of this.

Keeping his mind firmly on his hands to avoid any unconscious itching, Sasuke stepped fully under the shower's spray and wet himself down. He was done with the cream, and glad that he had razors for the rest. His arms weren't hard to shave - the hair there was fine, and hardly extended up past his elbows. His chest was next, those scattered black hairs that had recently sprouted between his pectoral muscles. Then his armpits, and by that point the burning on the skin of his legs had alleviated enough that now he could feel the warm water sheeting down his newly bare thighs and calves, and it was distracting enough that he paid no mind to the strangeness of having no hair whatsoever under his arms.

That finished, he got a new razor and began his final task. Kakashi had insisted that he at least shave his stomach, that line of hair that trailed up out of his underwear, and any stray hairs that might peek out of the sides of his - and Sasuke cringed inwardly to think of it - _panties_. The copy nin had assured him that he could tuck and strap his penis effectively enough that, in panties, in low light, in the absence of any actual fondling, it would be convincing enough, were his skirt to be 'accidentally' lifted. (And accidental lifting was, luckily, about as far as the target would go with an unwilling partner - that is, assuming that their sources were right _this_ time.) But an excess of pubic hair would be a dead giveaway.

It was easy enough to shave away the narrow line of black hair that grew upwards to his navel. Dutifully, Sasuke propped his leg up on the edge of the basin and carefully scraped the razor over the skin between his thigh and his groin. Then the other side, and -- oops, shaved a little too much.

Sasuke rinsed off the shaving cream and stared down at his crotch, frowning slightly. It wasn't as if anyone would _see_ his pubic hair, but-- it felt wrong, it felt lopsided, and he hated it. He added more foam and tried to even it out... still not right. He frowned harder, blew out a heavy, exasperated puff of breath, and decided that he might as well get rid of all of it.

Ten minutes of careful, methodical hair removal later, Sasuke reflectively ran his fingertips over his smooth, hairless balls. Everything was more sensitive now... his legs, his balls, his inner thighs, the skin at the base of his dick... as his skin dried in the humid space of the bathroom, it was as if he felt, really felt every stray current of air that curled around him. He rubbed a hand down his thigh, and shivered. He brought that hand back to his balls, and with his other hand, he lightly curled his fingers around his budding erection.

A light tap on the door snapped him out of his half-conscious sensual exploration.

"Make sure you use a lot of lotion," Kakashi instructed through the door. Sasuke frowned back at the closed door, knowing that Kakashi couldn't know what he was doing... but you could never be too sure with that man.

So he dug in his supply bag and retrieved the bottle of lotion Kakashi had picked out. He popped the cap and cautiously smelled it - Kakashi had chosen well. It had a pleasant herbal scent, with a light hint of sweetness, but it wasn't the cloying or too-flowery smell that he usually associated with over-made-up girls. He slathered a good amount over his calves, and when he lifted his leg to prop it up on the toilet, his still partially-erect cock brushed against the inside of his thigh.

He paused, disturbed to realize that his pulse was racing. He reached down for his stiffening length, just for a testing touch, and it swelled abruptly when he wrapped his slick hand around it. He bit his bottom lip. His body never reacted like this - why now? But as much as he'd like to ignore his cock's inconvenient response, the reality was that he was hard as a rock, throbbing and aroused as hell.

He pulled his hand away and tilted his head back to look at the water-stained, neutral beige tile of the ceiling.

_It's just sensory overload. This just feels new. This isn't sexy, it's not attractive, it's not something I want to keep doing - it's for a mission. And I have to go out there now and face Kakashi, then I have to go on that mission. I don't have time for this._

He chanced a glance down, and was relieved to find that his erection was softening. He helped it along by picturing his target, a doughy, middle-aged man with too many rings on his fingers. That did it - now his penis was fully flaccid. Without another thought about it he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

 

Kakashi looked up from the cushioned armchair, and Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Without warning, without any sort of prelude, he was looking directly at Kakashi's fully bared face.

Sasuke blinked and kept staring, raking his eyes over the high cheekbones, the strong, sharp jaw, straight, slender nose. A small, ancient nick twisted up the top right corner of slightly thin lips and another fine scar traveled from the center of the man's left cheek down over his jaw, down his long, elegant neck and disappeared into the open neck of his shirt. Sasuke blinked again, and the feeling of familiarity when he looked at Kakashi's face felt like deja vu. He had idly considered what Kakashi must look like, unmasked, dozens of times over the years, and this was very close to the conclusion he had come to. Only - he hadn't expected the features and bone structure and scars to come together so... harmoniously.

Though the look on Kakashi's face confused him, he quickly got over his mild shock and let his eyes track outward to take in his sensei's total appearance. Kakashi had already changed into his outfit for this mission - he was dressed as a servant, someone who could easily move from place to place without garnering much attention. Loose, dark trousers of an indistinguishable color, open-collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show corded forearms. The shirt was a dingy light tan, and the contrast made the silver-white of Kakashi's hair look almost violet.

Kakashi's hair was - styled, it looked like, like he had gelled it. Sasuke couldn't tell exactly what he had done to it. But now it lay in an orderly way against his skull, the whimsical fluff of it tamed for once. His long white feet were bare - he'd be putting on his shoddy sandals when they left.

Sasuke drew his wandering eyes back to Kakashi's face, and the look there, the one he had ignored at first sparked recognition inside him. He didn't know it on Kakashi's face because he had never seen it - or he supposed he might have, but never so openly. His stomach gave a nervous flutter. On top of his self-exploration just a few minutes ago, and on top of the revelation of the man's stunning face, it was a little too much to handle.

Kakashi was checking him out. Kakashi's eyes were roaming over his bare skin just as his had been. It wasn't a lazy once-over, he thought, and it wasn't simply an information-gathering examination - there was definitely interest in those heavy-lidded eyes, and in the small smile curling up the corner of the man's lips.

Sasuke clutched for something to say, unusually awkward, knowing that if they kept this up for much longer, he wouldn't be able to control the bodily reaction he feared was soon to come. He forced himself to stop staring at the long lines of his sensei's neck, the sensitive curve of his lips. He looked upward - Kakashi's eyes. One black and one red, with the scar bisecting it. The scar.

"What about the scar?" he asked, and Kakashi's face settled into something a little less personal, a little more appropriate.

"Oh, that," Kakashi said, smiling slightly. "A mild, targeted genjutsu will take care of that."

Sasuke's slightly suspicious expression widened that narrow smile.

"I never said I wouldn't use jutsu, Sasuke," Kakashi explained, enjoying his student's mild frown of annoyance - it was probably at himself, for not reading between the lines and realizing the obvious. Kakashi was also enjoying the sight of the young man clothed in only a towel, skin still damp and rosy from the hot shower, though it was more a passing thought, more an appreciation for aesthetics and the pleasing combination of rigid lines and slender curves, of strong muscles and delicate features, than any real sexual urge.

"Right," Sasuke said, and he seemed to gather himself up again, to clothe himself in his usual cold arrogance. He stepped over to the bed where his things were laid out for him. He glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi, gave him a dismissive mental shrug and looked down with mild distaste at tonight's outfit.

A short-sleeved dress of dark red silk, with a neck chosen to show off his delicate collarbones and a skirt that would reach to a few inches above his knee. Black panties made of some soft, shimmery material - and couldn't have Kakashi picked some a little less revealing? They looked tiny, and he wasn't convinced they would be able to hide anything. He swallowed, hard. A pair of sheer black stockings, thigh-high with lacy, elastic bands at the top to hold them up. His pulse throbbed, steady and loud in his ears. A wide black choker, to cover his noticeable adam's apple, rested beside these, and a pair of black, heeled sandals sat on the floor.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder once more at Kakashi, who appeared to be immersed in his book now. Unable to find a reason to put it off any longer, he dropped his towel.

Sasuke tried to ignore the acceleration of his pulse when he pulled the silky panties up his legs, tried to ignore how soft, how smooth they felt against his bare, sensitive skin. Then they were over his thighs, and he bit down on his tongue when he tugged them that last few inches up, and the fine fabric settled snugly against his newly hairless balls and swelling cock. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on his back, or imagined he could, anyway, and somehow that made it even more difficult to dissuade his erection from forming.

Face burning, he pulled the dress over his head and smoothed it down against his hips. This was no good - the panties were a thin, flimsy little garment, nothing like the serviceable briefs he usually wore, and they did very little to hide his arousal. The thick swell of his cock, now fully hard, was clearly visible from this angle. He hoped that it wasn't noticeable from the front.

He reached for the first stocking, bunched it up and slipped his toes into it. When he bent over to roll it up his calf, he could feel a disturbance of air against the bottom of his ass cheeks, where the high-cut panties left him exposed. He felt more naked now than he had when he walked out of the bathroom in his towel.

He wondered how much skin Kakashi could see, and that thought combined with the feel of this whisper-thin nylon sliding up his smooth thigh sent another rush of blood to his cock. He didn't know if he had _ever_ been this hard. He tried to rationalize it again, tried desperately - it was all about the new sensations, the smoothness of skin and fabric, and the feeling of being exposed - but he knew that wasn't all. It shamed him to realize that he was getting off on dressing like a girl, the panties especially, and he was getting off _more_ on being _seen_ like this. He didn't know if it mattered who was doing the watching. He hoped for the sake of the mission that it was because it was Kakashi watching - he hoped he wouldn't get turned on all night, especially not when their target's eyes were on him. That would be too much distraction, too much risk.

And this sudden attraction to Kakashi threw him off, as well. He admired Kakashi as much as it was possible for him to admire anyone, but it had always been in a distant way - nothing like this. Seeing the man's face finally had something to do with it, he was sure. He had suspected before that the older man was at least vaguely attractive - the mask hinted at decent bone structure and symmetry. But actually seeing his bare features, the firm, expressive lips, the angular jaw, and seeing that look his face had worn when Sasuke exited the bathroom had effectively turned Kakashi into a sexual being for him - a feat that very few had ever managed to accomplish.

He wondered what Kakashi's face looked like now, as he watched his student roll the second stocking up long, smooth legs, as he watched him lift the skirt to adjust the elastic lace bands that held them tight against firm thighs. Sasuke shivered, straightened, and smoothed the dress down over his hips again, and the rubbing of fabric stimulated him again, brought his erection fully back to the forefront of his mind. This... really wouldn't do.

The teen adjusted his length, hoping that it would be less visible at a different angle, but that only served to make him aware of the fluid already welling at his tip. It smeared against the inside of his panties and his heart sped up even more.

 

Kakashi had smelled Sasuke ever since the teen came out of the bathroom. Without the dampening effect of his mask, the scents of soap and shampoo, shaving cream and lotion and that flat, chemical smell of the depilatory cream were strong to his hypersensitive nose, even from across the small hotel room. And for the last two minutes or so, those smells had been joined by something new - the scent of Sasuke's arousal, pheremones and sweat and above all, leaking pre-ejaculate, were as obvious and distinct to Kakashi's trained nostrils as a sign flashing over the teen's head.

He was a little surprised that Sasuke was aroused by this. He had predicted that the Uchiha would deal with this like he dealt with every other imposition - with seeming indifference and an obvious desire to get it over with, But no, he was lingering over his stockings, his shoulders losing their customary proud and arrogant set as he straightened the lacy tops, flashing Kakashi with a very nice view of his ass in the process.

That Sasuke was an extremely attractive young man had never been in doubt. It was a given - he had fine-boned, angular, almost exotic features, and his combination of pale, flawless skin and thick blue-black hair was very appealing.

But was Kakashi actually _attracted_ to Sasuke? The answer was no, and it had always been no, even as recently as five minutes ago.

That is... until he watched the teen adjust the sheer black stockings on his long, slender legs. Until he saw Sasuke run his hands over his dress-sheathed hips, and a muscle in the back of his arm twitched. Until he watched the light flush creep up the back of his slim and gracefully curved neck to disappear under damp tendrils of coal-black hair.

It wasn't Sasuke's physical appearance that had Kakashi leaning forward in his seat, that had his hands tingling, palms slightly moist with sweat wanting to slide up that slim neck, over those perfectly muscled legs. It had nothing to do with the damp hair, the stockings, the dress, though those things did serve to showcase Sasuke in a new light, to make Kakashi look at him with a fresh eye. The lines of Sasuke's back and shoulders alone expressed his trepidation and nervousness. A vulnerable Sasuke was something Kakashi hadn't seen for long years, and he had to admit to himself that it excited him. Sasuke was more than capable of taking care of himself, but this crack in his demeanor, it didn't matter what caused it, made him suddenly appear touchable, approachable.

And Kakashi definitely wanted to touch him.

It wasn't until Kakashi caught himself glancing at the clock to see how much time they had - two hours, forty-seven minutes - before he realized he was planning to do something about it.

He crossed his legs, as it was too early to let Sasuke see the bulge in his loose pants, and decided on a plan of action.

"Sasuke," he said softly, just to see how the teen reacted to his voice. There was a pause, as if Sasuke was wetting his lips, and then an equally soft, "Yes?"

"Turn around," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself, took another deep breath, and composed his features. He couldn't put it off, and he couldn't make it go away, but he dreaded seeing the look on his teacher's face when Kakashi saw that he was getting off on wearing women's clothing. Kakashi would be amused, he was sure - Kakashi would tease, Kakashi would joke.

Kakashi spoke again.

"I can smell you," he said, and Sasuke's eyes flew wide open. "I know how aroused you are, and there's nothing wrong with that. You don't have to be ashamed. Now turn around."

Sasuke glanced down once more at his straining erection, and turned slowly to face his sensei. He focused his gaze on the bland painting hanging to Kakashi's right, but he was still painfully aware of the man's eyes raking over his body. He wet his lips again and concentrated on keeping his hands still, trying not to fidget as he waited for Kakashi to break the silence.

The white-haired man could only stare for several seconds - Sasuke looked so incredibly sexual like that, with his face flushed and his cock visibly hard, his tongue running over his bottom lip. Kakashi wanted to just stalk over to the teen, pull his panties down and fuck him right then and there, but there was the matter of their looming mission. He was sure that Sasuke wasn't a virgin - he didn't know any shinobi his age who was; even Chouji, even Shino, even Lee, for god's sake, had managed to have sex by now, and Sasuke must have been propositioned scores of times since he had reintegrated himself back into Konoha society. But he was also sure that given Sasuke's demanding nature and his own rapidly growing desire for the young man, the possibility of gentle lovemaking was nil.

And he didn't know if Sasuke would let him, anyway. But he had to find out.

"Sasuke," Kakashi pronounced in a low, husky voice.

Sasuke turned his eyes to his teacher's face, and he felt as if the floor fell out from under him. Kakashi was staring at him with such hunger, such need, and there was a spark of something more in his mismatched eyes, something dangerous and predatory. The teen stared back at his teacher, and Kakashi looked so goddamned good to him, so desirable that Sasuke was hard put to stand still. His cock ached under the two thin layers of fabric, it throbbed and pulsed and he wanted to take the ten steps forward that would put him in front of Kakashi, wanted those hands currently resting on the arms of the chair to slide up under his skirt. The mental image of those strong, long-fingered hands caressing his erection through the silky panties was almost too much for him.

Keeping eye contact with the older man, Sasuke slowly, deliberately placed his hand over his arousal and squeezed, then let go. Kakashi's gaze sharpened, hardened, flicked from Sasuke's eyes to his lips to his legs, and then came back to linger on his erection. Immediately, the teen felt a nervous shudder run through him - his face went hot, his hands shook minutely, his legs felt weak. The older man uncrossed his legs, exposing his own state of arousal, eyes burning into his, and no words needed to be said.

Sasuke walked forward in measured steps, and came to a stop even with his sensei's spread knees. Long hands left their perches on the chair arms and settled over the teen's hips.

"Hmmm... " Kakashi hummed, leaning forward in his seat. He tightened his hands, tugged back on the material of skirt, and now Sasuke's arousal was flattened fully against his stomach and clearly outlined. The teen bit his tongue to hold back a groan.

"There's no hiding this, is there?" Kakashi speculated. He breathed in deeply, and the smell of Sasuke's arousal sent a heavy surge of need through his body. Sasuke frowned slightly, irritated. Why didn't he get to the point already? Kakashi's thumbs brushed inward, rubbing over covered groin muscles.

"We're going to have to do something about this, I think," the man finished, and Sasuke relaxed a fraction. So what if it was cheesy... at least they could get started already. Another nervous thrill trembled through him.

Contrary to Kakashi's belief, he was, in fact, a virgin. The amount of sexual activity he had participated in was already close to being eclipsed by this day's events, and that wasn't even, strictly speaking, consensual. Eighteen years old, and he had never shared so much as a handjob with another man. Had never particularly wanted to. Oh, he knew what men did together, mostly by way of a pornographic video he had received for his sixteenth birthday, what he guessed was supposed to be a mean-spirited gag gift. He had rolled his eyes and tossed it in the trash - but later, alone, he dug it out again. Intellectually, he understood oral and anal sex, and he did want to have sex, but there had been no good opportunity before, with someone he was actually attracted to.

Well, that opportunity was here, now. Kakashi was here and willing and aroused, and incredibly attractive to him, to boot, and Sasuke didn't know if he'd have another chance this good any time soon. There was only one problem; he guessed, and guessed correctly, that if Kakashi caught wind of the fact that he'd never been with a man, everything would change. Kakashi would stop being the aggressive initiator who was currently staring at him like he was about to eat him alive, his fingers squeezing and digging into Sasuke's hips with barely restrained violence.

"Do something, then," Sasuke replied, trying hard to sound assertive, and mostly successful. Kakashi's hands loosened and slid down, then slid back up his stockinged thighs and under the hem of the dress. Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds while the older man caressed the skin of his upper thighs, calloused fingertips rough on his smooth skin. Broad palms were shockingly smooth when they flattened against the backs of his thighs, and Sasuke bit back another small noise then they slid up to cup his ass. He couldn't contain the one that escaped when Kakashi ran the tip of his nose lightly up the swell of his erection while fingers crept upward, under the elastic edge of his underwear.

Kakashi growled quietly in the back of his throat. This close, Sasuke's scent was overwhelming, and more stimulating than he was prepared to deal with. He took a mental step back, distanced himself from the scene that was playing out, then looked up at Sasuke.

"Take the dress off," he said, voice a low rumble - not knowing Sasuke's exact size, he had gotten spare panties, but only one dress, and he didn't want to ruin it. Sasuke passed his tongue over his lower lip again, and Kakashi's stomach clenched. Well, if he couldn't fuck Sasuke, at least he would try to get that mouth wrapped around his cock, before they were done here.

Sasuke's face heated again as he took a step back. His slightly shaking hands went to the hem of his dress, and nervous anticipation sent a shiver through him. He closed his eyes and pulled the garment over his head.

Kakashi's need only intensified when the teen's body was revealed to him now, colored by their shared arousal - if the view from the back was attractive, the view from the front was... he didn't have words to describe it. Lewd. Decadent. Obscene. Delicate collarbones topped a perfectly smooth, defined chest, dark pink nipples stood out in sharp little peaks. Sasuke's ribs and stomach were tightly muscled, each abdominal muscle clearly defined, the epitome of young male beauty. Then just a few inches lower - the stark lines of Sasuke's groin muscles drew the eye down past the navel, over a completely hairless lower abdomen (and the absence of hair there had Kakashi's heart sending even more blood south, just entertaining the hope that Sasuke may have just shaved everything) to the lacy edge of thin black panties.

And there was where Kakashi's eyes stopped for several seconds, and he couldn't pull them away. Sasuke was ridiculously erect, and the thin, stretchy fabric molded to the shape of his cock, which was pointing up toward his right hip. Kakashi could clearly see the outline of the rim around the teen's head, the thick swell of his shaft, his full balls held close to his body. He drew his eyes back up the swollen length, and as he did, Sasuke exhaled heavily, and his cock jerked inside the confines of the underwear. Kakashi noticed then the spot of wetness soaking through at the tip.

"Those look... " Kakashi started, and he reached for his student. He wrapped his fingers around those slim hips, ran his thumbs over the sharp points of Sasuke's hipbones. "...really good on you."

Sasuke felt his legs tremble. Having Kakashi's eyes on him like this, having those warm hands on his hips, made him feel terribly, wonderfully shaken.

Kakashi nudged him, turned him, and Sasuke allowed it. He swiveled so that he was facing away from Kakashi, and then he felt fingertips grazing the backs of his knees, traveling up his thighs to his ass.

Kakashi wet his lips and traced the lacy edge of Sasuke's panties, considered pulling them down, but hell, they looked so good, felt so good, that he wasn't really ready to. So he tugged back on Sasuke's hips and steadied him as he lowered himself, then arranged the teen on his lap. Long, strong thighs were parted over his, and that lush ass settled warm against Kakashi's crotch, sending a flare of need through them both when Kakashi shifted so that his length lay nestled between Sasuke's buttocks.

Kakashi sat up a bit so that he could look over the other's shoulder, and he spent a few seconds enjoying the view before he set his hands to work.

After the impatient twitch he knew was coming, he ran his hands down the teen's chest, down his stomach, and let them rest on hips. He pressed his nose against the back of that long neck, and Sasuke shuddered when the older man's lightly stubbled jaw brushed over his nape. Then those large hands were inching inward, rubbing sharp hipbones, gliding down over the silky fabric of his underwear.

Sasuke groaned softly when fingers brushed against the sides of his shaft. A thumb reached out and caressed his sensitive tip, and Kakashi's heart thudded at the wetness soaking through the thin fabric. He circled his thumb over the head, and Sasuke sucked in a long, slow breath through his teeth at the feel of the wet, slippery fabric caressing his glans. Kakashi's thumb traced circles around his slit and his other hand crept downward, glancing over the fullness of Sasuke's shaft before he cupped and gently squeezed snugly encased balls.

"Oh-- " Sasuke gasped. Kakashi's breath was heavy and ragged in his ear, and his dick was hard as a rock. Sasuke wondered, hoped Kakashi would want to go all the way, though the mere size of the cock pressed against his ass was intimidating in a way that made his insides boil. He wanted to see it, he wanted to touch it... he wanted Kakashi to hurry and get to it, though he had to admit he was enjoying this slow, unrushed foreplay more than he had thought he would. Then Kakashi's teeth scraped over the side of his neck, and Kakashi's hand fully cupped his cock, and Sasuke let out a quiet moan.

That hand squeezed and cupped again, the other hand traced the sharp tendon standing out from his inner thigh, and Sasuke shivered and rolled his hips. He hooked his feet around Kakashi's calves and pushed back against the older man, his body pressing itself instinctively against the arousal digging into him, and this time, Kakashi groaned.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered against the teen's neck, then breathed out raggedly when the teen squirmed in his lap again. "Mmmm... " he hummed, and flexed his hips up to press himself harder against that warm, flexing body. After a few half-thrusts, a few more increasingly damp squeezes and caresses of Sasuke's stiff cock, this time his palm actually came away wet. He smeared that wetness up the teen's tight stomach, then finished, slightly out-of-breath. "Suck me off, first?"

Sasuke moaned and tightened his feet against Kakashi's legs, pushed his ass hard against Kakashi's crotch, and Kakashi took that as a yes. He slid his palms to the teen's hips and gently pushed up, and Sasuke gracefully disentangled himself. He turned to face the older man, then started to lower himself. Before he could drop to his knees, Kakashi caught him by the elbow.

"Take these off," he instructed, squeezing Sasuke's stockinged knee, not too far gone to realize the the thin nylon probably wouldn't withstand being trapped between bony knees and the cheap carpeting of the hotel room. Sasuke did so efficiently, rolling the stockings down his long legs and trying not to moan at the feel of his own hands on his silky skin.

Stockings discarded, he knelt between Kakashi's spread thighs.

Kakashi drew a deep breath when Sasuke's sex-flushed face focused on him, that heavy-lidded, dark gaze so fiercely needy and unlike any of the looks Kakashi had ever seen on the Uchiha's face. Then one of those graceful hands slipped up and molded itself against his straining cock.

Sasuke let his eyelids slip another fraction of an inch lower, and he ran his tongue out over his bottom lip in an unconscious gesture. Kakashi's cock felt so thick, so very, very hard... he reached for the fastenings of the man's trousers, but stopped when Kakashi sat up fully.

"What?" he asked, eager to get on with it.

"Nothing," Kakashi answered, and he threaded his fingers through Sasuke's thick hair. He didn't usually get the urge to kiss... but then again, he didn't usually take his mask off, either. And he didn't usually have such a gorgeous pair of lips in front of him, and it would be a shame to let this chance go to waste.

He wondered how Sasuke would kiss - if it would be quick and painful, full of teeth, or if it would be brief and uninspired, just a formality to be covered.

He didn't expect Sasuke to be hesitant, didn't expect to have to coax the boy's mouth open with a light press of his tongue to a soft upper lip. And after that, he didn't expect Sasuke to respond so fully, turning his curious exploration into a full-on, jaw-creaking, tongues tangling, sloppy kiss that had both of them panting into each other's open mouths by the time it was over.

Looking back, he would think that he should have known, then.

But he wasn't thinking, _couldn't_ think, not with Sasuke's soft, vocal exhalations echoing in his mouth, one of Sasuke's hands gripping the back of his hair fiercely and the other massaging his aching cock through his pants.

When they finally broke apart, breathless and affected, both of Sasuke's hands got busy unsnapping and unzipping his superior's pants. Kakashi lifted his hips when Sasuke jerked down, and together, they got the loose trousers down over Kakashi's knees. Sasuke kept pulling, so Kakashi lifted his feet so that the teen could wrangle the pants free.

Sasuke knee-walked forward a step and slid his palms up the insides of Kakashi's thighs, feeling long muscles flex subtly under scarred, silken skin. His eyes were focused on that thick length laying back against the bottom of Kakashi's shirt, and his hands closed in. His heart thudded wildly in his chest, and he was intimidated now, this was so _new_ , and Kakashi was so _big_ , and he didn't know if he'd be able to carry on this experienced act when it really came down to the action. So he slowed his hands on Kakashi's inner thighs and looked up at the man's face.

"Take your shirt off," he demanded, playing for a little time. A slight grin added something to the hazy look of desire on that handsome face that tightened Sasuke's gut. Then Kakashi pulled his shirt up, revealing a tight, lean torso, muscles more closely packed, less bulky than Sasuke had expected. A net of scars of varying length, thickness and age crisscrossed the man's torso, one neatly bisecting his left nipple.

Sasuke slid a hand up Kakashi's stomach, and his skin was so hot, his body on fire under Sasuke's touch. He rubbed his thumb lightly over Kakashi's left nipple.

"It's not very sensitive," Kakashi said quietly.

"What about the other one?" Sasuke asked, and he pinched Kakashi's intact nipple lightly between thumb and forefinger. The older man let out a quiet groan, his stomach muscles twitched, and Sasuke squeezed again, a little tighter.

"Mmmm," Kakashi hummed quietly, and he sought out Sasuke's other hand with his own. He slid the teen's hand the final few inches up his thigh, then took a deep breath when he folded those pale, slim fingers around his swollen cock.

Sasuke let out a quick breath that flowed over the tip of Kakashi's cock, gave that thickness a light, testing squeeze, then dragged his other hand down slowly flexing stomach muscles and brought it to rest at Kakashi's hip. He stroked softly, watching the ruddy skin of Kakashi's cock glide over the veined column of rigid flesh, watching the shiny skin of his swollen glans tighten, and the slit at his tip spread open like tiny lips when he stroked down. He kept stroking, long, slow caresses, loving the feel of this hot, hard flesh in his hand.

Kakashi sighed softly and Sasuke leaned down closer, bringing his lips to within an inch of Kakashi's cock. Kakashi groaned and ran one hand up the teen's arm, stopping at his shoulder, and dug his fingers in when a pink tongue stretched out to lap at his crown. Sasuke's hand slowed, and he slid it down to hold Kakashi firmly around his base, then he drew a deep breath and wrapped his mouth around Kakashi's head.

The wet heat of Sasuke's mouth was divine, especially after such a long wait. He had never expected Sasuke to be a tease, would have never guessed that the impatient, moody teen would enjoy drawing this out. _You learn something new every day_ , he supposed, and right now he was learning that Sasuke looked very, _very_ good on his knees, with a cock in his mouth. He groaned and flexed his hips up when those wet pink lips slid lower, not even sucking, just gliding over his feverish flesh, down and back up, leaving Kakashi's cock shiny with saliva when he pulled back. Kakashi let his hand drift further up, over the fine tendons in the teen's neck, thumb caressing a pale cheek before he settled in that thick black hair. He wasn't planning on pushing Sasuke down, had no intentions of forcing his cock into that teasing mouth, but it was a subtle request that Sasuke keep going, don't stop.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the feel of Kakashi's fingers twining themselves into his hair. Kakashi stared, awestruck, as Sasuke - proud, arrogant, cold, impatient Sasuke - raised his hazy, heavy-lidded eyes to Kakashi's face, slowly lowered his mouth again. He groaned when the teen sucked gently on his way back up, his flushed cheeks turning into hollows.

Hesitantly, but keeping his movements smooth and careful, Sasuke did it again, and was rewarded with another groan, Then again, slow and steady... he wasn't sure what he had expected Kakashi's cock to taste like, but he found that it was pleasant. It just tasted like skin, only a little saltier. And he found that he loved the way it felt in his mouth, against his tongue. He especially loved it when Kakashi started groaning louder, and he felt the gentle flex of the man's taut hips under his left hand. Then those hips flexed up harder on a downward bob of his head, those fingers twisted in his hair, and he took that as his cue to try to take in more.

So he lowered his head, stretched his jaws, continued his slow up and down motion, taking in a little more of Kakashi's thick erection every time. He had a moment of panic when Kakashi's fingers tightened against his scalp when he was only halfway down, and the tip of his cock brushed the entrance to Sasuke's throat in a very uncomfortable way.

He tried to relax and concentrate on the feel and the taste - it was getting saltier, and his own erection gave a lazy jerk in the confines of his panties when he realized that this was Kakashi's precum he was tasting. He knew that he himself had a lot of it usually, and he took advantage of the natural lubrication during his solo activities, but he hadn't known how common that was. The taste of it in his mouth spurred him to suck faster, harder and Kakashi's rough moan told him that that was very effective.

He closed his eyes and kept on, increasing his pace until Kakashi was panting over his head. The muscles in the back of his neck started to ache, but he ignored it - it was more than worth it, to hear the noises Kakashi was making now. Deeply into the act, he got careless, and the man's cock-head bumped the back of his throat abruptly, causing him to choke and almost gag. He pulled back quickly and swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut hard to rid them of sudden wetness.

When he opened his eyes, Kakashi was watching him with... it wasn't quite concern, more of a weighing, considering expression. Sasuke's pulse jumped, but not from arousal, this time - he couldn't let Kakashi know how inexperienced he was. If they stopped now, it would just about kill him.

So he pumped Kakashi's wet cock in his loose fist and leveled the most seductive face he knew how to make at the man.

"You've got a really big cock, Kakashi," he said, pitching his voice low. Kakashi relaxed back into the chair, losing that measuring look, and Sasuke leaned back down, relieved that he hadn't blown it.

He went back to the task at hand, laying a long lick up the underside of Kakashi's cock before he sucked it back into his mouth. Kakashi sighed loudly and tangled his fingers back into Sasuke's hair, moaned when the teen gave him a long, hard suck before going back to his previous rhythm. Soon, he was panting again, guiding Sasuke's head gently as he thrust up into the teen's hot mouth.

"I want to... _ahh_... come in your mouth," he whispered as he felt his orgasm approaching. Sasuke moaned around him, squeezed his eyes closed again at the rush of lust that sent spiraling through him, and sucked even harder, wanting, _needing_ Kakashi to come. His own cock was so painfully hard, in so much need of attention, that he considered finishing himself off - it wouldn't take much. But he really, _really_ wanted Kakashi to touch him, and he didn't know if it would be over, once they both came.

So he kept his hands on Kakashi, one on the man's rhythmically tensing inner thigh, one wrapped around the base of his cock, and he kept on sucking, moaning again at the sharp burst of salty precum that filled his mouth, more bitter now.

" _I'm coming,_ " Kakashi panted, and Sasuke felt his cock harden and pulse in his mouth, and then Kakashi went still and tense for half a second, the muscles in his thighs going almost as hard as his dick.

Kakashi gasped loudly, a strained sound coming out rough over his vocal cords, then thrust forward again, his hand tightening painfully in thick black hair. Sasuke moaned softly when he felt the first splash of come in his mouth. He took it as well as he could, trying not to choke at the strong, bitter taste, at the way Kakashi jerked and bumped his throat again. In the end, he was proud of the fact that he only lost a little, one milky trail of semen that slid down Kakashi's cock to vanish in his thick, silvery pubic hair.

Sasuke kept sucking softly when Kakashi's muscles went lax. He kept sucking until Kakashi's quiet, sated humming turned into a short hiss and the man tugged gently on his hair.

They locked eyes, Kakashi's heavy and drooping, Sasuke's sharp and hungry, and Kakashi grinned. That had felt amazing, he had no complaints... but he definitely wouldn't mind helping Sasuke improve his technique in the future.

"Stand up," he said, his voice a rough, sleepy burr. Sasuke stood on shaking legs and Kakashi sat forward, ran his hands up the teen's silky legs. Over calves, reddened knees, smooth thighs, and he could feel the subtle tremble in those sculpted muscles. Sasuke was so, so aroused... his smell was intoxicating, so strong in Kakashi's nose, overpowering everything, the sweat, the semen, the lingering scents of Sasuke's bath. Precum stained a wavy, uneven line along the top edge of Sasuke's panties where his cock had moved and jerked inside the tiny garment.

Kakashi let his hands go higher, to cup and squeeze tight buttocks, and he pressed his nose against Sasuke's aching erection. Sasuke bit off a moan and ran his hands over the man's scarred shoulders to cup the back of his head. He couldn't hold back a strained noise when Kakashi tilted his head and pressed his open mouth against Sasuke's cock, lipping his arousal though his panties, breathing out a long, hot breath that curled around the teen's shaft.

Then Kakashi licked his covered cock, a short lick against his shaft, then a longer one that trailed up to his tip. Kakashi made a soft humming noise as he lapped at the soaked cloth that covered his crown, and Sasuke gasped when lips wrapped around him.

Kakashi sucked gently, sucked Sasuke's head though his panties, and the precum that liberally soaked the fabric was sharp and salty in his mouth. He felt the teen shake, Sasuke's fingers scrabbled at the back of his scalp, and he gave one more gentle suck before he pulled his head back.

Looking up at Sasuke's pink, lust-softened face, he hooked his fingers under the waistband and peeled those black panties down to the teen's thighs. Sasuke's cock bounced free, long and slender and smooth and wet over tight, hairless balls, and Kakashi felt his desire stirring again. So he did shave everything... Kakashi wrapped a hand around Sasuke's erection and leaned forward to lick the smooth, bare skin at the juncture between hip and thigh. He licked inward, letting his tongue glide over Sasuke's tight, smooth balls, then around the base of the shaft, excited by the prickle of just-shaved skin against his tongue. He tugged gently on Sasuke's cock, then slid his mouth up the side, tongue curling out and around the slim, slightly upcurved shaft.

When he reached the head, he steadied the teen's erection at the base, then flicked his tongue out over the skin just below the teen's leaking head. Sasuke moaned sharply and gripped his hair, his legs shaking harder now. So close, soooo close to being inside those firm, soft lips, that hot mouth...

Kakashi pulled back to look up at him, and Sasuke almost hissed in frustration.

"Let's get on the bed," Kakashi suggested, and Sasuke immediately took back any unkind thoughts he may have been having about Kakashi at that second. He rolled the ruined panties off and stepped out of them, then walked shakily to the bed. He sat on the edge, and Kakashi was right behind him.

The white-haired man leaned down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, tasting the need in Sasuke's fierce kiss as he pushed the teen back and crawled over him. They moved upward on the bed, mouths moving together, until Sasuke was laid out on his back, his stiff erection smearing wetness over Kakashi's stomach.

The teen groaned and thrust up, his fingertips digging into Kakashi's ribs. Kakashi let his mouth and hands roam lower, tracing tense abdominal muscles with his fingertips, trailing his lips down the teen's sharp jaw and bared throat. He paused at Sasuke's peaked nipples, flicked his tongue out over one, then took the other in his mouth at the same time that he wrapped his long fingers around Sasuke's sex.

Sasuke moaned softly and pressed his head back into the pillow. Kakashi's fingers were moving slowly on his dick, stroking him gently, touching and teasing and testing his responses. The base of his cock was more sensitive than usual, but not very... his head was extremely sensitive when Kakashi swirled his fingers around it, spreading his leaking fluids down his shaft. The area right under the head made him jump when Kakashi brushed it lightly, then moan when he massaged it gently with his pre-cum-slicked thumb. Kakashi bit lightly on his nipple one more time, then moved lower, licking over his ribs, his stomach, before he slid his hand away and pressed his tongue against Sasuke's shaft. He licked, long licks from base to tip, breathing in Sasuke's strong, aroused scent, letting his soft moans play in his ears.

Those moans got louder as Kakashi ran his hand up the teen's thigh, bringing his hand up to stroke and gently squeeze Sasuke's balls. Sasuke cried out, a high-pitched, broken noise the next time Kakashi's tongue ran up his shaft and a thick surge of precum spurted out into the dip between clenching stomach muscles. Kakashi scooped it up with two long fingers and slid that hand between the teen's parted thighs. Sasuke gasped and rocked his hips up as the man smeared the slippery fluid over his twitching entrance.

"Mmm, you get so wet, Sasuke," Kakashi murmured approvingly. He thought Sasuke produced enough precum that they might not need lube, and the thought of what it would be like to tease out enough to slick up his cock, to push inside the slender teen, had his cock stirring between his legs again.

The teen pushed his legs open further and forced his body to relax. He had fingered himself a few times before, experimentally, and so he knew to bear down against the intrusion, but it had been nothing like this... feeling Kakashi's finger slide into him to the second knuckle, lubricated with his own need, and with the taste of Kakashi's come still in his mouth, Kakashi's tongue teasing the base of his cock, there was no repressing the moan that ripped out of his throat. His arousal gave a heavy throb and squeezed out another pearly strand of precum.

"If we didn't have a mission," Kakashi whispered roughly, breath coming out hot on Sasuke's wet cock as he extracted his finger from the teen's ass. He reached up to gather the fresh precum from a heaving stomach, then pressed his finger once again against that puckered opening.

"What?" Sasuke asked breathlessly, then he dug his hands into the blanket and moaned again when Kakashi's finger pushed in confidently, deeper this time, deeper than Sasuke had ever gone.

"I would tear your ass _up_ ," Kakashi growled. "My god, Sasuke, you're _so_ tight."

And that sentence, said in that voice, made Sasuke clench even tighter around the finger inside him, that finger pressing steadily deeper in a series of short, careful thrusts. Sasuke felt a dangerous heat pool between his hips, and his pulse fluttered wildly in his throat, and then Kakashi's mouth was on his cock again, hot and wet and--

"Oh, _fuck_ \-- " Sasuke cried out when Kakashi hit something inside him that turned his vision grainy white. He felt his cock jump and jerk against Kakashi's tongue, and he cried out loudly again when Kakashi nudged that place inside him a second time. _What in the fuck was that?_ Sasuke wondered wildly - he knew anal sex should feel good, but he never really understood why. There were no interior views on his video, anyway, and he had always halfway assumed that the men on the recieving end were faking it, just a little at least. But oh, _oh_ , this felt amazing, he thought he was going to come, any second, and it would be the best orgasm he had ever had. Kakashi's mouth slid off of his erection, and Sasuke jumped and clutched desperately at the blankets when Kakashi did it yet again.

Kakashi watched the teen writhe on the blankets, his hooded eyes wide and his face going cold. Sasuke seemed surprised. _Surprised_. Suddenly, all of Kakashi's assumptions seemed stupid and very, very wrong. Something had seemed off this whole time, but he had paid it no mind, contributing all of it to Sasuke's... unique personality and temperament. But he could think of no other reason for Sasuke to seem so surprised, so completely shocked by simple stimulation of his prostate. And his impossible tightness, and the hesitance in his kiss, and the clumsiness in his oral technique...

Any one of them could be explained away, if that was all there was. But all together, only two possible answers came to mind, and the first was so improbable as to be laughable.

Either Sasuke had only topped, and Sasuke really didn't seem like a natural top. And besides, he'd still at least know what happened when you hit the prostate - Sasuke was very observant. He ruled that possibility out almost as soon as he considered it. He knew his guilty brain was clutching at straws, trying to avoid the obvious conclusion.

Sasuke was a virgin. Sasuke was a virgin, and Kakashi had pushed Sasuke's face onto his cock, Kakashi had come into his mouth, Kakashi currently had a finger up his ass. Kakashi had told Sasuke he would _tear his ass up._

Kakashi was very casual with his sexual encounters, and he did a _lot_ of things, but he _didn't_ do virgins. Especially not virgins who were his students, and had plenty of issues with father-figures and mentors as it was. No matter how insanely attractive they were, no matter how prettily they moaned and squirmed and flexed and squeezed under him. No matter how much he still desired them.

With a touch of regret, he dismissed all his half-formed plans of going to Sasuke after the mission, and leisurely, or passionately, or violently, or maybe all three in turn spread out over a few months or so, screwing his brains out.

...All these thoughts took place in the time between one press of his fingertip against that small gland hidden in Sasuke's body and the withdrawal of that finger until it was barely inside the teen. Before he pulled out all the way, he had time for a few more thoughts.

He couldn't just stop and leave Sasuke like this. Sasuke was so completely aroused, so close to orgasm that all the muscles in his torso were tightening in readiness. His hips were flexing mindlessly, trying to draw Kakashi's finger back in, and his cock was dark pink and jerking sporadically. And it wasn't just that. If he stopped now, that would make things very strained between them, and it would possibly result in the failure of the mission. It would be cruel to let Sasuke fail, to impede his advancement to special jounin at this stage, when he had worked so hard to get here.

In that same vein, he couldn't let Sasuke know he knew. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on which way you looked at it, he still wanted the teen. His ardor had cooled, but it hadn't disappeared, so it took no acting to thrust his finger back inside that trembling channel. There was absolutely no deception involved in the way he moaned softly as he licked a line up Sasuke's rigid length, took that stiff cock into his mouth.

Caught up in the lightning-fast signals burning along his nerves, Sasuke was never aware of Kakashi's realization, or his brief interior struggle. All he knew was that Kakashi's mouth was back, and his finger was still probing and pressing, and Sasuke felt like he was going to explode.

"Hnnnn-- " he cried out through clenched teeth, almost a whine. His thighs shook, and he dug the fingers of one hand into Kakashi's hair. "Ahhh!"

Kakashi felt Sasuke's toes curl and flex against his hips, and he groaned against the stiff length thrusting between his lips. Sasuke was so incredibly free like this, so responsive and unselfconscious, and so goddamned vocal that Kakashi wasn't sure he'd be able to stop wanting him when this was over. But want him or not, he knew that this had to be a one-time thing, and he wanted to make it good.

"Ohhhhh, _god_ , Kakashi," Sasuke moaned, then let his eyes fall closed, his mouth fall open. He tightened his fingers in that thick white hair, pulling painfully on Kakashi's scalp even as he pushed his erection deeper into his hot, sucking mouth.

"Mmh, fuck!" he cried out, and his hips pumped up, his head flew back against the pillow, and he felt his come rush out in a steady throb of release and relief and heat and god, Kakashi's mouth felt like heaven around his cock. He thrust weakly a few more times when it was over, his hand falling lazily from that mussed head, his thighs slowly losing their tension.

Kakashi pushed himself up on his hands and looked down over Sasuke's sweating, panting body. Sasuke looked back at him, his eyes hazy and warm in the wake of his release. There was really nothing to say, now... Sasuke had no experience with, and no real desire for, post-coital small talk, and Kakashi was worried that if he talked, he might let something slip. So, with a final kiss to the teen's sharp hipbone, Kakashi patted him lightly on the thigh and then sat back.

"You'll need another shower," he said, and Sasuke nodded lazily. Thankfully, his eyes cleared quickly, and he glanced at the clock. Another hour before the mission - plenty of time, if he didn't dawdle. And dawdling wasn't something he enjoyed, anyway, though he would like to lay here for a few more minutes and let this sweet, languid warmth move through his veins a little longer.

So he closed his eyes and concentrated on this feeling, focused it and processed it, saved it for later contemplation at a more opportune time, then shifted his mind into mission-mode.

 

The mission went off without a hitch - it seemed that the target preferred blondes that day, so Sasuke was able to escape quite easily from his notice. He flirted his way out of one potentially problematic situation quite easily, his confidence in his acting abilities bolstered neatly by his earlier success with Kakashi. He was away from the mansion with the proper scrolls and at the agreed-upon meeting spot at the correct time, and altogether, he thought, the mission was an unblemished success.

He changed his mind on that point when Kakashi showed up late, which wasn't surprising, and wounded, which was. Kakashi didn't want to discuss it (and here Sasuke assumed he must be embarrassed at having been caught by surprise, or something of that nature) so he changed quickly and quietly, and they hurried back to Konoha so that Kakashi could get proper treatment. Sasuke had never seen Kakashi so eager to go into a hospital, but he shrugged it off and took his report to the Hokage.

For Kakashi's part, he went straight through the hospital to the back door, and was in his apartment within a minute of waving a brief farewell to his student. He was exhausted and disgusted with himself - faking an injury was more tiresome than actually having one, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Sasuke either yes or no, so this was the best way of avoiding the subject all together.

Not that he was even sure Sasuke would bring it up.

He sighed. More off-balance than he had been for a long, long while, he firmly resolved to just forget the whole thing had ever happened. Sasuke wasn't the type to bring up uncomfortable personal things, and he wasn't scheduled to oversee the Uchiha for another three weeks, anyway. So he could fold it up neatly in his mind, lock it away, and go on like he had before, like he had never known the feel of Sasuke's willing body in his arms.

Kakashi was excellent at deceiving himself, too.

 

 

End  



End file.
